Talk:Incognito
feel free to swap out the pic for something better matching your new mode once he's introduced, Nem! --BZero 01:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Harbinger Harbinger ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Faction: Decepticon Species: Transformer Function: SCIENTIST Rank: 8/Brevet MedTech CO/Medtech Researcher Motto: "What would /you/ know of death? I have faced death and emerged once again... to become the harbinger of your impending doom." Note: Rebirthed from the remnants of a triplechanger medic/scientist known as Aries, HARBINGER was created as the newest herald of Unicron. Originally tasked with the recreation of the Chaos Bringer, Harbinger instead defied his creator and destroyed him, proving to Megatron and the Decepticons that he would forge his own destiny under their banner of conquest. Believed killed in battle by an Autobot, who himself died moments afterwards from the wounds inflicted. A series of mysterious events surrounding the demise of his creation Spectre, however, led to his resurrection. Harbinger utilizes the latest technological advancements in a blending of Cybertronian and Unicronian engineering as a second-generation Sweep. His Sweepcraft mode inspires the fear befitting any of the dreaded Sweeps, while a high-velocity hovertank with similar armament denotes an unprecedented third mode, making him the first Unicronian triplechanger in existence. Harbinger's physical attributes are coupled with an enhanced intellect that incorporates all the engineering and technical knowledge of Unicron himself, as well as the cunning and ingenuity that originally led to his rise as one of the most diabolical scientist and engineer of the Empire. His arrogance in the superiority of his skills and abilities over all others is his only weakness. Phase-Cloak Powermaster Nemesis was the one who designed the phase-cloak originally -- it's what inadvertently kicked off the Time Warp TP because I used a phase-generator to phase Unicron out of physical reality... it, uh, didn't exactly work out very well. >.> The 'Sane' one, Ghost stole it fair and square.. and got trypticon to install it if memory serves;) GAME: Benin-Jeri has connected. Powermaster Nemesis says, "Good thing Nightshade doesn't know that it was originally meant for her, then. ;)" Action Master Typhoon says, "Jammer had a version of it at one point." The 'Sane' one, Ghost says, "It's the basis of Ghost and Trypticon's weird relationship. He installed it, she guards his systems from /anyone/ Nemesis Originally the triplechanger scientist Aries, then the Sweep engineer Harbinger, the entity known as NEMESIS is well aware of the fact that change is one of the universal constants. Nemesis chose to rebuild himself as a dark mirror of Optimus Prime, adding in a few twists and surprises to ensure the Autobots stay off-balance when it comes to dealing with his particular brand of mayhem. The trailer portion of his new Cybertronian tractor trailer altmode can transform into a mobile base of operations, complete with repair facilities as well as additional firepower to augment his offensive capabilities. Armed with an energo-axe, his trademark phased core-rifle and a quantum-plasma cannon, Nemesis is very well armed. However, his greatest weapon is not his physical capabilities, but rather his keen intellect and Unicronian-inherited technical capabilities -- which some might say rival the likes of Alpha Trion -- as well as a ingenious cunning that has served him well in his rise to the top as one of the most diabolical engineers and scientists in the Decepticon Empire. His only known weakness is arrogance in his belief of his intellectual and technical superiority over all others.